


Unordinary Ordinary

by Kasplode



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Because Midnight Was Too Late To Work In The Story, Established Relationship, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Racism, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Meeting the Family, Mid to Late Evening Maccas Runs, Not American Friendly; Aussie Colloquial Language Inside, Rejection, Team Voltron Family, Trans Female Pidge | Katie Holt, Transphobia, implied klance, more hurt than comfort rly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 08:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15239808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasplode/pseuds/Kasplode
Summary: Matt brings his boyfriend to a family party. It doesn't go well.They ditch.





	Unordinary Ordinary

**Author's Note:**

> This is 60% projection, bc I found out Matt and Pidge are Italian and I'm half Italian and sad and lgbt+ so u kno what that means! (It means sad times and conservative Christian families uwu). To complete the Projection experience, this is also a modern au in Australia lol. If you have any issues with this lemme know _politely_ please.  
>  Explanation of Italian words in end notes.
> 
> WARNING for homophobia, transphobia & misgendering, implied sexism, implied racism, use of an homophobic Italian term/slur. (Another warning, I mention the English equivalent in the end notes.)

Matt's existence breaks the norms for his family. A good little Italian girl, marrying an _American_ boy? Within his family, all settled down in Australia after moving here a good few decades ago, it was out of the question. Unheard of.

And yet here he is, with his sister Katie.

Their names, too, are outside of the norm. Matt should've been named after their grandfather on their dad's side, and Katy after their grandmother- well, that’s not true. If tradition had been followed, Katie would've been named after their nonno.

Katie’s bold and brave existence breaks innumerable norms and expectations. Matt and his parents, (more so his dad than his mum,) have supported her through her transition as much as possible.

So of course, just to make things easier, Matt had to break norms too. It's (mostly) unsaid, but he knows the life his family expects for him- grow up, get a good education, meet a nice girl and get a steady, well paying job, marry a nice girl in a nice church and have a few children, build a nice big house that he’ll host his many grandchildren at.

Matt doesn't want that.

Matt wants to go to space, and go on missions, and make a _difference_. Matt wants a pet dog, and maybe a bird. Matt wants a quiet, cozy apartment that feels like home and isn't too far from work or family. He he wants to foster, or maybe adopt, depending on what he and his partner want and are equipped to handle.

And of course, there's one other, rather significant thing.

Matt wants to marry a boy.

 

* * *

 

 

Of course, before marriage comes dating. Which Matt happens to currently be doing.

And after all the tradition breaking, he’s stepping up and breaking yet another.

He’s the first boy in his family to bring home a boyfriend, after all.

Now, introducing his boyfriend to his parents was the most anxiety inducing thing he’d ever done. It wasn't all that bad, in the end. His father had smiled, said he was happy for them. His mother had cringed just enough for it to be noticed, and bit her tongue after a pointed look from his dad. Dinner that night went well, and Katy had openly teased them. (It was quite the power move. It made Matt and Takashi relax at the return to the norm, and pushed their relationship further into their mother’s face. Katy, Matt has found, can be quite acrimonious in the face of bigotry. Matt wishes he could be so brave.) Really, he’d worried it would’ve been a lot worse.

But now.

Now is a whole new level of anxiety. Because here he is, at his nonna and nonno’s family party. With his boyfriend.

Matt, his parents and Katie arrive early to help with setting up, cooking food, doing last minute jobs. There can't be more than thirty people coming, but it’s quite the operation, really. Today, as Matt’s chosen day to introduce his boyfriend of one and a half years to his family, Takashi is with them. He’s an extra set of hands, Takashi had insisted, and he’ll help out.

Takashi has been very insistent that he is fine with this, that he wants to be here with Matt. That he wants to meet Matt’s family be there and weather their response by his boyfriend’s side. Matt is less confident, but takes Takashi’s word for it.

They take two cars, courtesy of Takashi, to bring over extra chairs.

Nonno hasn't looked at Matt since he introduced Takashi as his boyfriend. Nonna looked physically pained, but flashed Takashi a grimacing smile and has avoided them since. It stings. (It hurts. It aches.) Matt tries not to think about it. He pours his focus into keeping an eye on Takashi and keeps busy with preparing for the party.

Guests pour in, comprised of zios and zias, and compares and comares, and cousins of all ages.

Each new guest goes around to greet everyone already there. It is customary for men to shake hands with men, and men and women to kiss cheeks, and women to kiss women in greeting. The presence of Takashi means Matt receives far less handshakes than usual. It burns.

Several relatives attempt to shake Katie’s hand before she pushes forward to kiss their cheeks, and the burn spreads deeper.

Few relatives- all around Matt’s age or a bit older- acknowledge Takashi’s existence. One of Matt’s closer cousins pats his back and tells Takashi he, ‘ _seems like a good bloke._ ’ These relatives- the same ones who call Katie her name and greet her with kisses to her cheeks without hesitation or question- are polite and kind and show their support; but it is lukewarm water to his blistering skin.

As the night progresses, Matt hears bits and pieces what the majority have to say.

“.. _an_ Asian _boyfriend_..”

“.. _didn't know the boy was like_ that..”

“.. _what did his parents do to make him that way_..”

Takashi seems a bit upset, but stays firmly by his side, murmuring occasional reassurances between conversation. Matt does his best to ignore it, inspired by Takashi’s strength, and pushes on beyond the breathless, burning rejection in his heart.

Two relatives in particular make no attempt to hide their gossiping. They sit side by side, huddled together and murmuring to each other and throwing occasional glances at Matt and Takashi.

He walks passed them, going to get drinks for Takashi and himself. As he passes, he hears the conversation between his two older relatives. (His nonna’s generation. The ones who were raised in Italy, and go to church every Sunday. The ones who do all the cooking and cleaning and view failure to do so as a personal failure.)

“I can’t believe she raised two _finocchios_. How embarrassing for the family.” 

It’s pointed. It’s spoken with deliberate volume. It’s spoken in _English_ , aside from the Italian word thrown in. Matt is not ignorant, he grew up amongst a homophobic Italian family; he knows what _that word_ means.

Matt stops in his tracks. His heart thunders in his ears, unsteady and pulsing. His chest constricts, anxiety flooding in, forcing air out. Like an asphyxiant gas. His brain fuzzes over and his legs move on autopilot, returning to Takashi’s side and taking his hand with his own cold and sweaty one. Tries grounding himself.

Takashi looks down to him, concern written in his face. “What’s wrong, Matt?”

Matt grits his teeth as his tear ducts betray him, eyes on the ground. “It’s fine,” he lies. (He can’t be so weak, they’re just some old assholes. He came here to be strong, he can’t back out now. He can't.)

“Matt, that’s obviously not true,” Takashi pulls him by the hand out of the patio, turning Matt to face him when they’ve reached the privacy of a back room. “Talk to me,” he says, bringing their clasped hands to his mouth and pressing a gentle kiss to his boyfriend’s knuckles.

Matt tenses slightly, but doesn’t pull away. “Don’t wanna,” he tries.

Takashi drops their hands lower, but doesn't let go. He squeezes firmly. “You don't have to if you don't want to, but I'm here. I’ll listen to whatever you wanna talk about- everything from crappy family to your favourite constellations.”

Matt hums, a sound of equal parts melancholy and appreciation.

“Just, heard some stuff. Bigoted old people and all that.”

Takashi ‘hm’s. Responds in a matter of fact tone, “Well if that’s the case, I’m obligated to tell you that I’m uncomfortable and bored, and humbly request to leave.”

Matt rolls wet eyes. “Come on, Takashi, you know we can’t..”

“No, we definitely can. Your pushy boyfriend wants Maccas. Your pushy boyfriend also wants to bring Katie along with us. So let’s go ‘do the rounds’ or whatever you called it with the nicer family and just get out of here, okay?”

Matt drops Takashi’s hand, steps forward to wrap his arms around his shoulders in an embrace. Relaxes against his sturdy, warm body as he whispers a shaky, “Okay.”

They stand there for a few moments before Matt gathers himself again, wiping at his eyes. 

Without another word, they go around and say their goodbyes, despite the evening not being close to over. On their way, they pick up Katie, who had been keeping an eye on the baby cousins, and explain that they're leaving. A quick goodbye to their parents and they're out of there, headed for the nearest Maccas.

 

* * *

 

 

They take a booth and send Katie off to order for them with Matt’s twenty dollar note in hand.

A mocha frappe for Matt, large fries and a coffee for Takashi, and an Oreo McFlurry for Katie.

When she returns and dumps it all on the table, she looks straight at Matt and pats the change in her pocket before sitting, a good humoured jab at her brother's ‘bossiness’. Matt sticks his tongue out, and doesn't ask for the change back.

There's a few moments of quiet.

“There's basically no Oreo in this! This is transphobic,” Katie says, pouting exaggeratedly at her dessert.

Takashi and Matt laugh openly at this.

And just like that, the tension dispels, and the group is free to relax, and enjoy their unhealthy fast food, and chatter away. They've been doing so for no more than ten minutes when a new voice interrupts them.

“Fancy meeting you guys here!”

Matt and Takashi turn around to look over the edge of the booth, seeking the source of the familiar voice. There, at the entrance of the restaurant, stands Hunk, Allura, Keith and Lance, Lance at the front of the group giving them a big wave and even bigger smile.

Katie, having seen them come in from her place on the opposite side of the booth, is already standing to wave the group over with a grin.

“What are you guys doing here?” Matt asks as the others squeeze into the booth. Hunk sits next to Katie across from them on Katie’s side of the booth, Allura taking the outside seat. Lance scoots across to sit next to Matt, Keith settling beside Lance on the end.

“Pidge,” Hunk begins his explanation using Katie’s nickname, “texted us while you guys were on your way over. How could we say no to a mid to late evening Maccas run?”

“Katie, you didn't have to..” Matt looks to his sister.

She huffs. “Just accept the kindness, I’m pranking the the crap out of you on your birthday.”

Before Matt can threaten to hide her laptop charger, Takashi cuts in, “Thank you, Katie.”

The tender moment over, his friends start goofing off.

“Keith, go order for me?” Lance bats his eyes.

“Why do I have to go? You go order.”

“But you're on the end!”

“But I don't want anything.”

“But Keeeith!”

“Allura’s on the end too!”

“Alluraaaaa!”

Allura sighs. “Fine, just tell me what you want.”

“Yay!”

“Allura, order for me too!”

“Order for yourself Hunk, I’ve already got my hands full because I gave in to Lance. ..Heavens knows why,” Allura complains, whispering the last part to herself with faux annoyance.

“I’ve already used up all of my dealing with strangers energy today at work- you wouldn't leave a guy with anxiety to fend for himself, would you?”

A pause. A fond sigh. “Okay, okay, fine.”

The familiar exchange blankets Matt’s heart in affectionate warmth.

Matt reaches under the table, interlaces his fingers with Takashi’s. Watches with quiet amusement as his friends- basically family, really- bicker and joke and muck around. Takashi squeezes his hand and kisses his cheek.

It’s all normal, and absolutely familiar. It damn near brings Matt to tears.

Because here he is; in a sticky McDonalds booth, one hand greasy from stealing his boyfriend’s fries and the other hand occupied by his boyfriend’s, a shoulder pressed against his friend as he obnoxiously lists off his order, submerged in too-loud laughter from his friends; and everything is okay.

**Author's Note:**

> (Shipping Shatt is still Cool, right)
> 
> Nonno= grandfather, Nonna= grandmother  
> Zio= Uncle, Zia= Aunty  
> Compare= (basically) godfather, Comare= (basically) godmother.  
> Finocchio translates directly to fennel, but is the Italian equivalent to the f slur.  
> Let me know if I missed anything!
> 
> Tell me what you thought! Thanks for reading :)
> 
> (Edit: this is based on my own family and struggles so uhhhhhh this isn’t a universal thing if u couldn’t tell lol)


End file.
